


Lets Hang Out Sometime

by Loneshadow17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Whumptober 2020 day one. Emily and Hotch gets captured after a stake out gone wrong.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Lets Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Day one prompt- lets hang out sometime: waking up restrained, shackled, hanging. If you liked this come check out my tumblr @coricosplays

“You know when I said we should start hanging together more outside of work, this isn’t really what I meant.” Emily said glaring at Hotch. She was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling and her feet barely touched the ground. Hotch on the other hand had both feet on the floor and seemed to be tied up rather than hung. 

“It's not exactly what I had in mind either, but here we are.” Hotch sighed. 

“Shut up in there!” A disembodied voice said. Hotch and Emily were quiet for a few moments before Emily spoke.

“What do we do?” Emily hissed quietly. She wriggled in her restraints as she tried to put more of her weight on her feet rather than her wrists. She could hear Reid’s voice in her head. “Full suspension by the wrists can cause permanent nerve damage to an average sized person within fifteen minutes, sooner if the victim is heavier.” 

“Why am I coming up with the escape plan?” Hotch snapped.

“Gee Hotchner, maybe because you were the one who decided that we should go undercover.” Emily said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time. They smiled softly at each other, “You’re right. This is my fault.” Hotch sighed.

“No. I was the one who suggested we follow him. If we waited for back up like you wanted we wouldn’t be here right now.” Emily said. A loud bang startled the both of them and an unidentifiable man walked in.

“I thought I told you two idiots to shut up.” he said roughly.

“We don’t listen to you.” Emily growled. The many walked up and slapped her.

“You wanna play games? We can play games” The unsub said, grabbing a fistfull of Emily’s dark hair with one hand and reached to untie her.

“NO!” Hotch yelled, grabbing the man’s attention. “Take me instead.”

“Hotch, no.” Emily muttered. Hotch just nodded at the man let go of Emily and untied Hotch and dragged him away. “HOTCH” she yelled as a heavy metal door banged closed. She hung there for a while, before attempting to undo the rope that attached her to the pole in the ceiling. She took a deep breath before doing a pull up to test the bar's stability. Finding that the pole could indeed hold her weight without breaking she swung her legs up and over the bar. She paused, now hanging from the pole like an upside down kola. At this angle she could hold onto the bar with her legs while she worked free from the ropes. As soon as she got the knot undone she heard the sound of a body being dragged and it was getting steadily closer to her. Quickly she retied the knot and slipped back down the pole, dangling once again. 

The unsub came in dragging a bleeding Aaron Hotchner. He was bleeding, assumedly from his face somewhere, but Emily really couldn’t tell. Her brown eyes widened as she watched her boss get rehung from the ceiling. The unsub walked over to Emily and stroked her cheek. Emily jerked her head away from the man. “You’re gonna be next pretty thing.” he growled, grabbing her jaw and forcing Emily to look at him. 

“You’re gonna regret this. Kidnapping two FBI agents was a stupid idea.” Emily hissed and the unsub slapped her. 

“You’re gonna regret having such a wild mouth, missy.” He said before leaving the room. 

\----

“Garcia can you hack the cameras?” Morgan asked

“He’s pinging off different towers.” Garcia said with a panicked tone in her voice. “I GOT IT!” She said as the unsub’s camera popped up on her screen. Emily was alone in a cold cement room hanging by her wrists from a pole. “Oh my gosh, Emily.” Garcia whispered. Morgan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Where's Hotch?” JJ asked

“It's possible the unsub separated them,” Rossi suggested. They watched as Emily swung herself up on the pole and united herself. “Atta girl.” he muttered.

“Garcia, do you know where he is?” Reid asked.

“Uuuh…834 Willowbury Lane!” Garcia said and watched as her crime fighters ran off to go save their teammates. “Hang on, help is coming.” Garcia said to the video of Emily retying her hands.

\-----

Hotch groaned as he woke up, “How are you?” He asked.

“I should be the one asking you that. You did take a beating for me.”

“And I’d do it again.” Hotch said softly, “How are you?”  
“I’m fine.” Emily sighed, “How are you feeling.”

“I’ve had worse.” He said. Heavy footsteps were fast approaching them. The door opened and their teammates poured into the room. Rossi and JJ rushed to untie Hotch as Morgan and Reid rushed to Emily. 

\-----

“Are you ok?” Morgan asked as he helped Emily out of the room. She waved him off.

“I’m fine.”

“You got kidnapped Emily. That's not fine.” Reid said as a paramedic checked Emily out. “I’m not trying to tell you how to do your job but you should check her for broken ribs and a concussion.” Reid said to the paramedic, who simply nodded. 

“I’m telling you guys, I’m fine.” Emily sighed. “Hows Hotch?” 

“They sent him to the hospital. He’s fine, but he has some fractured and bruised ribs.” Morgan supplied as he crossed his arms.

“And the unsub?”

“Jake Macalroy. He’s in custody.” Reid said. Emily nodded and stood up.

“Whoa! Where do you think you’re going!?” Morgan asked.

“The hospital. I gotta see Hotch.” 

“I’ll drive you then.” Morgan sighed. 

After the paramedic said Emily was good to go. Morgan and Emily took off to the hospital. “So you still call him Hotch even though he’s your boyfriend?” 

“He is not my boyfriend. We’re been on a couple of dates, but nothing official.”

“Come on, Prentiss. I see the heart eyes you two give each other. It puts me and Garcia to shame.” Morgan teased.

“That bad huh?” Emily laughed. Morgan just smiled.

\----

The first thing Hotch heard when he woke up was the beeping of the machine that was monatering his heart. The second thing he heard was Emily’s voice. “Hey, you’re awake.” She said quietly.

“How are you?” He asked

“I’m fine. How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore.” Hotch chuckled. “I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?” Emily asked.

“Do you wanna hang out sometime?” 

Emily laughed, “Of course.”


End file.
